La muerte de Blythe
by Lotherdia
Summary: Historia marcada del fin de -la generación de- Littlest Pet Shop gracias al reboot.


**La muerte de Blythe**

 _Para los que vieron el final de la serie, esta es la continuidad de LPS posterior a la cancelación a raíz del reboot de esta maravillosa franquicia. Transcurre un par de años desde el último episodio definitivo._

* * *

Era un día cualquiera en Dowtown City (o Ciudad Central para los amigos del doblaje) donde los pájaros cantan y los patos en el agua en medio de la metrópoli. Sin embargo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que se emitió la última vez la serie, transcurrido en un cine de mascotas; ahora se ambienta la post-graduación de la preparatoria que tras la fiesta y la posterior resaca contendrían una mala jugada.

Dos días después de aquella fiesta, Roger Baxter, esperaba a su hija Blythe sentado en la cocina de su apartamento bajo una carta en la mano una notificación. Llega la joven a recibir el buenos días sin saberse lo reportado.

-Blythie, tenemos que hablar, les traigo una mala noticia. Comenta el Sr. Baxter.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? Exclamó Blythe.

-Tu mejor amiga Youngmee, ya no está con nosotros, ya no vive en esta ciudad. Dice su padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Youngmee? ¡¿Cómo que no vive acá, quién te lo dijo?! Explícame. Dijo Blythe sorprendida.

-La verdad es que, cómo voy a decirte. Es que la tía Christie obligó a viajar tan lejos, ya que los padres de tu amiga están enfermos, por lo que necesitan un tratamiento en un centro especializado en Los Ángeles, California. Y esto lo que dejó esta carta ayer. Redacta Roger lo acontecido con la mala noticia entregando el sobre.

Blythe queda cabizbaja ante otra desgracia en menos de 24 horas, frustrada -y la última persona en enterarse-, ha perdido a sus mejores amigos: Sue, Jasper y también Youngmee; los dos primeros por compromisos personales. Su padre lo insistía que se acercara pero se aleja.

-Qué tarada es mi hija. Sentenció Roger decepcionado.

Luego saludó a las mascotas de Littlest Pet Shop sin pena ni gloria.

La Sra. Twombly sabía de la partida de la mejor amiga de su empleada a la costa norte sin dar alguna explicación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de Youngmee? Contesta Blythe fruncida.

-No quería ocultar la verdad ni menos soy chismosa. Los animales también lo saben. Respondió la mujer de edad.

-No quiero engaños ni rodeos. Le dijo la joven tajante mientras trabajaba en la tienda en paralelo con el cine y la cafetería. Más adelante abandonó del lugar enviando un pedido.

La actitud de Blythe cambió extrañadamente a medida que sus viejos amigos ya no están; solo restan Madison, Emily, Kora y las antagónicas gemelas Biskit. La amistad entre estas últimas ha generado polémica ante el alejamiento de sus queridos compinches, incluso se rumorea que tenía una relación sentimental entre ellas, con probabilidad bisexual. Esta insistió que no era verdad.

Las 7 mascotas lamentaban por la nueva apariencia de su mejor amiga y mentora, aunque inculcan su afecto de protegerla en caso inesperado.

Esa tarde, un misterioso tipo entra a Littlest Pet Shop a espiar, sin que la Sra. Twombly esté presente situando en un lado superior del negocio, en su lugar reaparece Blythe acechada permitiendo el acceso al sujeto.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Aquí vendemos todo tipo de productos para animales domésticos con amor. ¿Qué se le ofrece? Dijo Blythe con una mirada falsa.

El tipo no dijo ni una palabra recibiendo una tarjeta de presentación escrita algo así una misión encubierta y se marchó como si tragara polvo. El mensaje menciona que hay un tráfico masivo de mascotas en la ciudad controlados por una desconocida mafia que controla el entorno y que fuera la única persona que entiende los animales por afición. Se trataba de un caso muy peligroso y arriesgado que ella decide irse a investigar sin decir a nadie.

En su moto andaba ni una mascota a bordo a raíz de que sus dueños las recogieran hacia sus hogares, esto no impide que a esas horas del atardecer llegaría tarde ni que su padre lo enterara ya que se encuentra en vuelo. Se infiltra -en mundos oscuros- como una graduada universitaria preasignada a la cual ingresa un bar a conocer unos nuevos amigos desconocidos a cambio de información privilegiada. No sin antes a beber unos tragos, y alguien pidió sexo pero la rechazó rotundamente. Era la primera y última vez que bebía alcohol, pero con moderación.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la misión, hablaba de animales exóticos y de moda principal relevancia en esta falsa universitaria; además de la citada reunión de amigos abandona del bar para irse a su hogar porque ya es hora de dormir, era las once en punto. Todo fue silencioso en el edificio.

Al día siguiente, Blythe no fue a trabajar, causando molestia a su patrona algo raro sucedía con ella.

-¡Me importa un bledo, dónde está esa niña! Descontrolaba la Sra. Twombly sin Blythe dando la excusa de que pierda clientes en LPS (Littlest Pet Shop) e insinúa que ella conspiró apoderar los negocios gracias a su competidor Fisker Biskit.

Más allá del rumor, las mascotas extrañan a Blythie -apodo añadido por su padre Roger- por segundo día consecutivo. Mientras tanto, ésta siguió encubriendo el caso de tráfico de animales, juntando los nuevos "socios" para saber mayores detalles y se convierte en una soplona anónima. Tras veinte minutos lograda parte de la operación encubierta unas sombras se aproximan a Blythe haciendo un calzón chino hacia su cabezota generando dolor y burla. Eran las hermanas Biskit.

-¡Juajajajaja! Se reían Whittany y Brittany la gran broma pesada.

-Ni lo piensen, chicas. Este es el peor día que he tenido y no fue gracioso. Responde Blythe adolorida de sus partes bajas acomodándose.

-Bueno, perdona. ¿qué estás haciendo? Dijo la pelinegra.

-Sí, queremos saber qué haces. Dice la peliblanca.

-No los diré porque esto es confidencial. Aclara la castaña de ojos azules aguardando que sólo es secreto.

-Vamos, por favor. Coreaban las gemelas.

A Blythe no quedó otra qué decidir: contar a las Biskit o arrancar como cobarde.

-¡Oigan, es Ricky Ricón en persona! Grita Blythe provechando la huida.

-¿Dónde, dónde? ¡Ahhh, se escapó! ¡PAPI, MADRE! Exclamban las dos hermanas como ingenuas el engaño.

La única intérprete de animales regresa a la tienda, es regañada por la Sra. Twombly y casi la despide. En su lugar, Madison ocupó el puesto vacante part time, quien aún es inexperta sobre mascotas. Aunque la ojiazul no quiso dar explicación seriamente su "tiempo libre", no oculta su seguimiento como una espía, tal como recuerda en sus momentos con Youngmee como detectives de mascotas.

Su padre seguía piloteando por el mundo entero, por lo que no regresará en una semana y media. Quizás no se reencontraría a último momento ante una eventual desgracia de su hija.

Han pasado días desde su operación, decidió contarle a Kora el secreto de esta protagonista de la misión encubierta que le está valiendo buenos frutos. Como es cercana y confidente a Blythe en la selección de modas y demás artículos, temía una intuición más alla de lo personal.

En el último día de encubrimiento, el más trascedental de todos, Blythe tomó el coche de su padre sin permiso desde que ella consiguió licencia de conducir antes de la graduación. Con su amiga Kora acompañada en el asiento de copiloto, sabe que la Sra. Twombly la va a despedir del trabajo ante reiteradas ausencias y del extraño comportamiento.

-Es mejor que me echen por si las moscas, es mi última oportunidad de desbaratar este tráfico. Dijo Blythe con tan desfachatez.

Acompañó a las mascotas (Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Vinnie, Sunil y Penny Ling) sin autorización de Anna Twombly; para lograr desarticular quiere desenmascarar a los responsables del tráfico animal efectuando la negociación de las partes.

Usó a Minka y Zoe como señuelos mientras el resto quedan excluidos en espera del plan.

Conducía al puerto la treta que esperaba la transacción, ocultos en un almacén cargados de animales exóticos con el fin de ser vendidos en el mercado negro. Eran tres personas, dos de la misma estatura y uno armado que opera el negocio final; una vez que concreta el objetivo, Blythe dio señal a las mascotas a la hora de proceder el ataque cuando su amiga llama a la policía en simultáneo.

Minka araña al sujeto como loca; Zoe le muerde los talones y los demás animales prosiguen a atacar a los tres evitando que alguien le dé un disparo: Pepper rocía su gas, Penny Ling gruñe y Russell usa sus púas; Sunil grita al unísono ensordeciendo a todos y Vinnie desenvuelve las capas de la pareja pero, justo antes de llegar las fuerzas de orden, se escucha unos disparos y dicho dueto comienzan a fugar, ¡eran las gemelas Biskit!

El tipo lastimó a las siete mascotas y quedó atrincherado. La policía abatió al sujeto y rodeadas, las hermanas emo son arrestadas por encubrimiento del tráfico ilegal de animales mencionando sus últimas palabras.

-¿Crees que nos ha traicionado con nosotras? Apestas. Clama Whittany esposada.

-Sí, pero esta vez, Blythe, mascotas peludas, no cambiarás el curso de las cosas. Replica Brittany arrestada.

Las dos chicas son llevadas a la patrulla; el tipo fallecido era negociador e informante, pero se desconoce quién lideraba la mafia. Los dichos de las Biskit a los oídos de Blythe no presiente lo que sucederá a continuación.

-Blythe, sonó a venganza. Recalcó Kora esa intuición.

Nuestra heroína había cumplido su única misión encubierta, acabando la amistad de las Biskit y reconsiderando a las mascotas como si fueran propias. Pero esto no es caso cerrado. Las cosas están por venir. Guardó el vehículo de su padre intacto, que éste está a punto de aterrizar para pedir su día libre; entonces pidió disculpas a la Sra. Twombly por las mascotas que salieron sin previo aviso, heridos y aquella señora acompaña a Blythe y estos a una villa a las afueras de la ciudad. Este es su último trabajo antes de que sea despedida.

Todo parte a la camioneta de la tienda, siendo la chica castaña en desempacar los víveres de un pedido; al subir ésta y las amigas mascotas afuera, un fatídico imprevisto acontece su vida en riesgo, que algo no está bien adentro.

-¿Qué es esto? Oh no, es una bomba. Dice Blythe ya encerrada en el vehículo sin bajo circunstancia de cómo llegó aquel artefacto explosivo.

No quedó otra que tratar de escapar, le bloquearon los seguros de las puertas. Los siete animales ven cómo su criada está en serios problemas, a ella trataba de alejarlas en lugar de socorrer.

-¡AMIGOS, VÁYANSE! ¡HAY UNA BOMBA! Exclamó Blythe haciendo que retrocediera ellos.

Justo que la Sra. Twombly se acerca, a la joven pide a sus amigos que la alejen lo antes posible, más que sería riesgoso si es expuesta. Minka le quita las gafas arrojando a unos metros al interior de la villa. Entretanto Blythe desconecta los cables del artefacto ubicado debajo del tablero, pero era demasiado tarde...

Se le acababa el tiempo, la muchacha mira y reflexiona por última vez a los ojos de las siete mascotas como momento de despedida a quince metros de distancia. Fue su último adios antes de que la camioneta explote. Ya consumado el bombazo, sus amigos quedaron apenados con profundo dolor, guardaron silencio ante la desgracia hasta que una de ellas clamó.

-¡BLYTHE! Gritaba Penny Ling llorando cómo moría a su amiguita con sus propios ojos.

La Sra. Twombly sintió el estruendo de "no se dónde", al recoger sus gafas dirige al sitio de los hechos cómo su vagoneta quedaba en llamas, y con Blythe adentro.

-¡NOOOO! Replicó varias veces arrodillada de tristeza y rabia.

Cuando Roger llegó a la ciudad horas después, visitó a la tienda que está de luto sin pensar que alguien murió particularmente. Al enterarse de que Blythe fue calcinada por el desquiciado atentado, él quedó devastado y paranoico por otra tremenda pérdida de sus seres queridos; primero fue su esposa "Betty" y ahora Blythe.

El funeral fue muy masivo, estuvieron desde sus viejos amigos hasta las mascotas sin excepción, salvo las Biskit que se encuentran encarceladas. No solo es el fin de esta historia, sino el inicio de un caso de homicidio que hasta ahora no hay culpables.

Una noche, entra en escena el espíritu de Blythe despertando a su padre. El fantasma clama a él dicho como "no cambiarás el curso de las cosas" antes de desaparecer de la nada, fue la única que apareció este fenómeno paranormal.

Los forenses descubrieron en los restos de la vagoneta incendiada un cheque en blanco a nombre de Fisher Biskit, el rival de Anna Twombly, que es la única pista clara para comprobar el supuesto vínculo entre ambas partes rivales y del homicido, sumado al desbaratado tráfico de animales exóticos.

En la escena final, desde "La increíble tienda de mascotas", unos hombres uniformados ingresan a la oficina principal de Fisher Biskit a dar unas preguntas.

-Caballeros, ¿quiénes son ustedes? Le dice a esos tipos uniformados.

-Policía. ¿Usted conoce a Blythe Baxter? Responde uno de ellos.

-Sí ¿por qué? Preguntó Fisher medio aturdido.

-Venimos a reconocer esta evidencia de un cheque en blanco firmado por usted. Comenta el otro policía.

-Pero no reconozco esta firma. Sostiene el magnate.

En un momento entra François, el mayordomo de la familia, da a desmenuzar su versión.

-Mi señor planeó el atentado de la camioneta, él me amenazó despedir si no hacía la bomba que estaba dirigida para Anna Twombly, porque éste negoció con ella por ese cheque. Por eso me entrego a ustedes como autor material. Confiesa François.

-Pero qué demonios de que estás hablando. Señaló Fisher

-Sr. Biskit, quedas arrestado por el homicidio de Blythe Baxter. También señor mayordomo, acompáñeme. Dice el oficial arrestando a los dos.

-¡No puede ser, maldito! ¡François, eres un traidor! ¡MIS DERECHOS! Grita escandalosamente Fisher sabiendo que su mano derecha lo había delatado.

Finalmente, Fisher Biskit reconoció también ser el cabecilla del tráfico de animales en secreto, que lideró esta red con solo aumentar ganancias frente a la competencia de Littlest Pet Shop. Habría negociado con la Sra. Twombly una fusión, pero ésta no quería ser absorvida y él ordenó a François realizar una bomba dirigida para ella y no Blythe por error. Esto fue negocio sucio.

Fue condenado a 15 años de cárcel como autor intelectual del bombazo, y su mayordomo 10 por ser autor material, pero no involucrado del tráfico ilegal; las gemelas fueron internadas a un sanatorio mental por cinco años tras su libertad. Su esposa Eliza se divorció; tanto la "increíble tienda de mascotas" como Littlest Pet Shop declararon en quiebra. Esta última, la Sra. Twombly se jubiló y cerró su ciclo laboral siendo su pasión. Se mudó donde habitan las Equestria Girls.

Roger Baxter siguió volando por el mundo imaginando su hija en el cielo hasta que un accidente aéreo perdiera la vida años después en el campamento Everfree.

Y en cuanto las mascotas, se envejecieron y se distanciaron para siempre sin tener la tienda de mascotas donde la amistad era lo más fuerte. El dolor aún pesa sin su mejor amiga intérprete, Blythe, que les cambió sus vidas de entender sus necesidades.

 **FIN**

Dedicada a las memorias de Comisario Rex (Rex: un policía diferente) y Doctor Dolittle.


End file.
